From the Tangles of my Broken Heart
by lolkatzzz
Summary: Ichigo's birthday is nearing, and Kish wants to get her the perfect gift. However, as Kish searches, Masaya and Ichigo's relationship slowly falls apart. Kish's POV. KxI. Please r&r.


Title: From the Tangles of my Broken Heart

Pairing: KishxIchigo

Setting: Three years after the end of Tokyo Mew Mew

A/N A short angsty one shot that I decided to write while I work on Fairy Tale. Ichigo's birthday is nearing, and Kish wants to get her the perfect gift, but Aoyama has been getting in the way of him giving it to her. Please excuse all of the confusion of the grammar/sentence structure. It' supposed to be in Kish's thoughts. Also, each paragraph is a different day. Sorry for the confusion. Please enjoy.

I'm watching you laugh, Ichigo. Watching you smile and cling to him like he's your life. You love him so much. A tear stings my eye, but I refuse to let it fall. Instead, I brush it away roughly. As I do, I catch sight of the scar, the mark that you hate me. The cats scratch the never left. Koneko-chan, you're killing me, you know. With every kiss you place on your beloved Aoyama, I die a little bit more inside. As I watch you, hovering so high up that you can't see me, I'm teetering between death and life. Why do you love him so much, kitty? I resist the urge to swoop down and scoop you up and disappear into the sky.

I'm watching you again. You giggle as Aoyama mentions your birthday. What do you want for your birthday? You talk about a necklace and a dress. I roll my eyes. That's not what you truly want. You want so much to be loved. For some reason, you've begun to doubt your precious Aoyama. Behind that smile and laugh, I can tell that you're hurt. Tell me kitty. What did Aoyama do to hurt you? He takes your hand. You wince, as if he's gripping you too tightly. He leads you to a store. You smile again and follow him inside. I watch your back for a few more moments, and then I go back to my home planet.

"Where have you been, Kish? Tell me you haven't been watching that human again. What's so special about her now that we've restored our planet?" Pie asks me. I shrug the question off and head towards my room. It's a mess. All of my various possessions are spread across the floor. My walls are blank and white except for one picture. It is my only reminder of her, my picture of Ichigo in her adorable kitty pose. I walk up to the picture and touch it gently. The tears I'd been holding back fall. I stand there and cry for a long time.

I do not go to Earth today. I am in deep depression and thought. I want to get Ichigo the best present of all of her presents. Nothing comes to me. I look at my scar once more. The mere scratch that my beloved kitten gave me wrenches my heart in two. I look away. There is not much to do. As Pie rebuilds our world, I am useless. Just like Deep Blue said. Useless.

I decide to return to Earth again today. I visit there often lately. Ichigo's face has appeared in my dreams too often. It feels like she's calling me back to Earth. I know I am wrong. Ichigo hates me. I pretended to deal with it. In truth, I can barely deal with the heartache my honey gives me. She's here again with Aoyama. She looks sad, but Aoyama doesn't seem to notice. Aoyama glances concernedly at you. You grin, but the smile is only skin deep. What's causing this pain Ichigo? What has Aoyama done to hurt you? I decide to leave.

Morning comes again. I hide my ears and return to Earth. I go to the shop that Ichigo was visiting. A silver locket is hanging in the window. I walk into the store. A large number is written beside it. I pick up the locket and examine it. Plain and simple, yet beautiful. I clutch it in my hand and leave the store. An alarm sounds and people yell and run at me. I disappear without a second glance.

Ichigo, you're crying today. Aoyama looks distressed. He reaches out to hug you. You begin to dodge, but you stop midway and allow Aoyama to wrap his arms around you. You hiccup and relax in his arms. The tears stop, but the sad face remains. I finger the locket thoughtfully. My picture of you can be shrunk down and fit into the locket. I'll have Pie take my picture. There's something else I want to give you, but an idea has slipped away from me.

A bell. I see a cat with a gold bell on a pink band. Gently, I remove the bell and examine it. Your birthday is tomorrow, koneko-chan. A plain box containing the locket is in one hand. I open it and put the bell inside. I see you walk by. You're crying again. Aoyama is chasing you. You ignore him. He cries out to you that she's just a friend. You turn around and slap him. He stops as you run away. Is that what was bothering you? I'm sorry that Aoyama hurt you, honey.

"Please go away!" you yell. You yank the box away and toss it to the ground. The bell you usually wear is absent. I reach out to you, but you slap my hand away. You reject me once again. The box lays unopened.

"Have it your way." I say sadly. I kiss you softly. You gently push me away. You aren't as rough as usual today. She gives me a sad-angry look. I disappear before you see the tears in my eyes.

I return to Earth again to watch you one last time. I leave for my home tomorrow to see my younger siblings. I can't find you anywhere. Finally, I check the site where we had our final battle. You're looking for someone. As you turn your head, I hear the tinkle of a bell. I look at you, wide-eyed in disbelief. You're wearing the silver locket.

A/N This is not my best, but I was trying to make it work. Please review!


End file.
